hoballsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Finance
Finance "And unto thee this I pledge all the kingdoms of the world" written by Vernen Le'Trainge -of the house of Misfortune anotated by Ernest Lacey Finance, buying power, wealth, this I think is the most important skill you can av' on your sheet no? Let me make it plain for your ze more welth you av' the bigger thing you can buy wiz your welth, a successfull Finance roll can net you quite the pretty sum in ze form of , ow do you say, temporary equipment points 'ell it can even buy you favours wiz people like myself *french laugh noise* seeing as vernen completely forgot, it looks like its up to me to give you the list of specialisations specialisations ' '''they are as follows. favours money clothing gear gear gear cars bribes '''knowing you lot you'll have me back here adding more later but for now thats your lot folks'' using finance alright alright allors keep your ao you say pants on , so az ,I was saying before , zer is two ways for you to use your finance skill, ze first is for things you will loose after ze session is over, and this use she is called. "can i afford zat" '"that", its pronounced "that" this is for you know just buying things that are available easily and well wizin your budget! you simply make a finance roll wiz a small penalty depending on the legality of ze thing you are trying to buy and voilla addid the digits of your dice togezzer will tell you ow much you can afford in terms of equipment points, zis is like a half action you see you are just rummaging around in your pockets or trying to think if you can afford to give away your 'ard erned favours sivler plate ze modifiers are az follows, try to remember in your 'eads zat these modifiers are applied to ze roll and not to ze temporary equipment points! LM 0 =+10 examples LM 1=+5 LM 2= -10 LM 3=-20 LM 4=-30 LM5 =-40 LM 6 =-60 LM 7 =-70 LM 8 =-90 LM 9 =-99 LM 10 = no no , sorry i cannot aford zat! if you fail or it turns out that you cannot afford it, you must use the second method instead. "extended purchasing / raiding my life savings" ze secco\nd way you can use your finance skill iz called "raiding my life savings", zo , as a rich person i never ave to do zat so i like to call eet "extended purchasing" ' is , is your accent getting worse? '''ziz way is ze 'ard way no? you ave to spend litterally days of your time getting all your stuff togezer you spend a number of days equal to your full skill , including any specializations zat may apply to ze situation at 'and and zen make ze roll wiz ze same penalties which i will repeat 'ere cause i know you english are too lazy to turn a page or two to find eet, '''you can also shorten your time taken by not using your full resources, -1 day for every additional -1 to your skill' '''iz zat like a poor person thing? oh well! says la vie ! you can also trade in any temporary equipment points you might ave left over, or trade in favours owed to you zat kind of thing to give you a bonus to your roll, wizout extending the time it takes you! LM 0 =AUTOMATIC or +10 examples BM disgression LM 1=+5 LM 2= -10 LM 3=-20 LM 4=-30 LM5 =-40 LM 6 =-60 LM 7 =-70 LM 8 =-90 LM 9 =-99 LM 10 = -50 and a perminent -20 to your finance skill , looks like you can afford zat after all yes both penalties apply to the roll, the -20 sticks even if you fail '''vernen you have forgotten to mention that they can gain a +1 bonus to their roll for every two extra days they spend "amassing their fortune" zat is anozer poor person thing isn't it? ok well yes you can take extra time to try and gazer your captial togezer and zer is a -temporary- for ziz roll only +1 for every two days you spend doing zat of course if you are rich like me zen zis sort of thing just doesn't 'appen but ah, sais la vei. so zer you 'ave it, finance and affording zings easy no? oh wait wait wait I forgot to mention at the desision of the BM , at ze begining of ze campaign you can ave extra equipment points equal to ze finance bonus! but not including your specialisations you ave to ask your BM if zat is ze deal wiz zis game zo, and you know if 'ee or she is 'arsh but fair then zey will probably say non! vernan you left out the examples ''' well wat iz it you thing I am paying you for?! to be ow you say smart arse? '''you haven't payed me yet oh....ang on un momento example1 "can i afford zat?" Vernen Le'Trange of the house of misfortune needs to pay Ernest Lacey for appearing in a rollplay book and spellchecking everything , this is a legality 1 action so vernen has +5 to his finance*70 meaning he must roll under 75, ''' with Zis being is obsession skill failure, seems unlikely. vernen picks up the dice and rolls a 99 .......merde '''great now how are you gonna pay me, can you try again? er........non , sorry, but er let me check my swiss account, I can probably get you ze money in a few days no? .... you'd better get it or I take my witty annotations and walk! example 2, "raiding my life savings" Vernen Le'trange has failed his roll and does not want to spend his precious re rolls on this particular venture, so he elects instead to raid his... use the extended purchasing rules, not wanting to keep Ernest Lacey waiting too long he imposes a -35 penalty on himself reducing his skill from finance *70 to finance 35 the +5 bonus is the same for extended purchasing so he now needs to roll under 40, Vernen picks up the dice and rolls 41 seriously?! fortunately this is his obsession skill , so he can choose to flip the roll { reverse the dice} to read 14, a scucessfull roll yeah you had better flip it! and 14 is more than enough temporary equipment points for this cash payment. though, it will take 40 days to get the cash together . example 3 "can I afford zat" vernen dispite being a smug rich french curse spinner, is surprisingly pleasent once you get to know him and decides to take Ernest Lacey out to lunch in an exclusive resturant that is so expensive that the BM counts it as Legality 2 to eat there representing its rareity and exclusivity, to make up for the 40 days without payment. he rolls his finance*70 with a -10 , meaning he must roll under 60, vernen picks up the dice and rolls 45, this gives him 9 temporary equipment points enough for lunch at this fancy resturant, see the equipment file for more details on what your points can buy you. now if you will excuse me i have a steak to eat. ' ang on a minute Erne' I thought we where going to go dutch no? sigh, fine, but don't expect the 'ouse discount next time.